How to get into the careers
by Bullet'sSharpStar
Summary: Peeta is good at many things, including becoming a career.


Lying on the train, planning my strategy, was much easier than this moment. I look around at the other tributes. If I do not survive the cornucopia, my plan will fail, and Katniss will be alone. If I die, nothing changes back home. My brother's are not starving, and both my parents are alive. If Katniss dies, her family does too. However, in order for Katniss to survive, I must keep the careers away from her.

In my mind, surviving the blood bath was easy. Next would be convincing Cato to let me in his pack. As long as he gave me a chance to talk, I would have a chance. I glance at Katniss and notice her staring at the cornucopia. What is she doing? Haymitch told her to run away. I shake my head at her and hope she notices. I do not wait to see her decision. The next thing I know is that the battle has begun. I wrestle with a few kids for gear, and most of them run away. Cato thrusts a sword in the air to signify the careers have won the battle, when he notices me. A scowl comes over his face.

"It's lover boy." Clove says as she comes around behind Cato. If I do not speak now, I am dead. "Don't you want her?" I tell him smiling. This stops Cato's advance toward me. "What?" he stops confused. "Let me join you. I know her strengths and how to track her. We trained together. I can help you hunt her." I tell him. Glimmer comes up beside me, holding a quiver of arrows. She rests her arm on my shoulder and uses one of the arrows to turn my face toward her. "Why should we believe you?" she asks straightly. With her act of being sexy in the interviews, I half expected her to keep it up during the games. Cato comes forward before I can answer. He shoves Glimmer away and grabs my by the collar. "He's being honest, aren't you lover boy?" I open my mouth to agree but he continues. "Or he'll die. It is that simple. We out number you, and if you make a move against us, the rest of us will kill you." He drops my shirt and shoves me to the ground. I get up, dust off my pants and collect my gear. I am alive for now. Marvel comes over and helps me with my gear. I cannot tell if he is just being nice, or sizing me up. Clove and Glimmer glare at him for it, but in return, he winks at them. Glimmer laughs and turns toward Cato.

Clove is unmoved by his jest and continues to watch us. "Was it an act?" Marvel hands me a backpack with his question. I look up at him, surprised to hear the question. Clove comes closer, trying not to show curiosity. I look at both of them and contemplate what I should say. I shrug my shoulders. I should show disinterest in it, convince them that it was an act. If they know I love her, they will not trust me. Clove raises an eyebrow. Of the entire careers, she will be the most dangerous. Marvel stares me down with a blank look. "It was for one of us." I say casually. In part, it was true. Katniss does not care for love. Marvel hit my shoulder with a grin on his face. "She should come crawling to you easily! Ha! Our mentor was worried for nothing," he says with excitement. Clove stares at me harder. Some how, I feel like she knows I am the one who is not acting. Marvel walks past her and stops. He notices her stare and laughs. He brings his face close to hers and tells her "Awe, Clove, I'll be your lover boy so you don't feel left out" he reaches his hand toward her face, but her own hand snaps up blocking the gesture. She glances sideways at him and he stares at the nasty looking knife in her hand. He slowly removes his hand, before he looses it, and walks over to where Cato is sitting. I half expect Clove to grill me with questions, but she only replaces her knife and follows Marvel.

Once our camp is set up, Cato starts assigning watch duties. Most of us are already exhausted from working so Cato, who did more shouting then working, will be taking first shift. All the careers have their watches except for me. I assume they left me out because they do not trust me. I head for the base of a tree to lay down when Cato shouts at me. "Oh no, lover boy, your staying up with me." He watches as I sit down with my back to the tree.

He allows me to sit away from the group, but keeps a close eye on me. He makes no move toward conversation, so I follow his lead. I stare at out at the woods listening for life. None of the other tributes would dare hunt us on the first night. The arena is too dangerous. They need to figure out a plan, get over the initial shock and then worry about us later. I know Cato will set up hunting parties soon, once everyone is recovered from today. I will track Katniss, the key to a good lie is half-truths, but she is fast, and I know we will not catch her for sometime. I suspect she can survive until it is just the careers and her left. I am hoping some of the other tributes have some fight in them. This is a large group of careers. I just hope she can survive the arena. "Thinking about her?" Cato says accusingly. "You're not second guessing your choice are you?" He continues. He looks down the length of his sword, pointing it straight at me. "I'm just trying to remember which direction she ran off in. She will look for water first. I assume the lake is not the only water source." I try to sound casual, like I do not care, but I really hope she found water. She will not last long with out it.

Cato gets up and walks toward me. He sits down and places his sword in the dirt. He is much more intimidating up close. His muscles bulge under his shirt. He could use a bigger size. When I notice I am staring at his chest, I glance away. "Walk with me." He says. Everything in my being says to stay. Nevertheless, if he wants to kill me, the other careers would not interfere anyway. If he wants me dead, he will kill me anyway. I get up and walk with him. Being compliant will keep me alive longer than defiance.

We walk so that we are outside of screaming distance of the camp. I am sure they would pretend not to hear me scream anyway. I assume that killing me out here is easier for him to dispose of the body. The hovercraft would not pick me up in their camp and dragging my body away is harder than walking myself to my own grave. I sigh when Cato stops. He has a hand on the hilt of his sword. I try to think of words that might change his mind, but come up empty. He slowly pulls the sword out of its rough sheath. He turns toward me and takes in my face. I remain calm, because I know that they will not be ale to track Katniss without me. I just do not know if she can fend them off by herself when it comes down to it. Cato throws the sword in the dirt beside him. He smiles when he takes in my confused face.

He walks up, grabs the collar of my shirt, and throws me in the dirt. "You want to run with us? It will cost you." He tells me quietly. I crawl backwards a bit and wonder how hard he will beat me. He steps on my leg to cut off my retreat. "Relax lover boy." The way he says the word lover makes a chill go down my spine. He gets down on his knees and moves his hands up my legs to my thighs. I am not sure what he is doing, and I feel warmth in my body. My thoughts get jumbled and I concentrate on keeping the bulge in my pants under control. "What will you do for me?" He whispers close to my face. I am not sure if this is what he wants, but I lean forward and kiss him lightly. I pull back and look at his face. It is not surprised, so I kiss him again. Cato shoves my chest into the ground. "Oh no, I'm not your lover girl, we aren't going to cuddle." He grins. He makes no move, but I find myself wanting him too. I have never been the forward one and his dominance is surprisingly pleasing. I get to my knees, and he follows suit. I slowly and shyly take my pants off. Cato laughs when I remove my underwear. "Well, she must love you for your sparkling personality." He starts to undo his pants but he does not remove them all the way. I turn around and get on all fours. I feel his strong hands on my back and I cannot help but shiver in pleasure. He is so strong.

He thrusts himself inside of me and I groan loudly. He is rough and I cannot help but start to touch myself. He slams into me again and I know he is close to the edge. I start rubbing myself harder. Before long I cum into the dirt and moan loudly. Cato notices and he slams me as hard as he can. I tighten and he starts to breathe harder. Before long, he too comes and quickly gets to his feet. I pull my pants on and look at him. His face is hard. He picks up his sword and throws me against a tree. "You tell no one and you can stay." He threatens me. I nod and he walks back to camp. A feeling of guilt consumes me as I think of Katniss out there somewhere. My knees get weak and I think I might be sick. I love her and here I am, with someone else. I tell myself I did it for her, but I cannot get over the guilt. I will help her win these games.


End file.
